Anime Detective
by Kyra Windwood
Summary: what happens when a Dragonball Z otaku gets stuck in the YYH dimension......well look at the title, it might give you a clue
1. PART one: Dreams

kyra : this is my frist yyh fanfic, and i think i did a very good job for a beginner  
Ghost-ku : this story sinks  
kyra: (tears in her eyes)WHAT!!!!!!!!WHY? I worked so hard on this story  
Ghost-ku: (pouts) 'cause i'm not in it  
kyra : ( anime facefaults) Ghost-ku : (looks really sad) thats why this story is stupid  
kyra : ( a anime sweatdrop appreesr on the back of her head) Ghost-ku you show up later on  
Ghost-ku : ......really?  
kyra : yeah.........  
Ghost-ku : (Leaps into the air): YAHOOOOO!!!!!!!  
Kyra : ok.................forget about him, he shows up later. Now back to the fanfic  
Ghost-ku : I'M GOING TO BE A FANFIC STAR  
kyra :....................................................(that what you think)  
  
__________________  
  
things you should know before reading  
  
{Thoughts}  
[sounds]  
" " = Japanese  
Otaku (oh-TOCK-oo) An anime fan. In japan it's generally a negative term, but i like  
  
_________________________  
  
A black blur was jumping from tree to tree following a group of boys as they made there way to a temple on a new mission   
  
At the same time three teenage boys were walking on a dirt path in the middle of the woods talking to each other.  
Well, actually, two of them where talking to each other, the other one.....was muttering to himself about how he would like to get his hands on "the shimp"  
One of the boys had black hair slicked with gel, though some strands keep falling to his forehead.   
He's name is Yusuke Urameshi , wearing his favorite green jacket with matching green pants which no mater how badly they are covered in mud, ripped, burned, or even gets torn apart....they where nice, clean, and ready to use the next day.  
The other boy was Kurama (aka Shuiichi Minamino) He had long red hair that flowed down to his waist, with two locks that framed both sides of his face- large green eyes that usualy looked innocent and gentle, but at that very moment they looked a little tired and very annoyed.  
Kuwabara, a tall, goofy-looking chracter, with carrot-colored hair with an even more goofer voice wearing a blue school uniform. Was the guy that was muttering to him-self.  
And the black blur that was following them was Hiei, a short red eyed fire deamon with jet black spikey hair highlighted by blue on the edges, and had a white star-shaped streak at the center.   
there are a few reasons why he was jumping from tree to tree instead of walking with everbody else was:  
  
1: the liked trees  
2: it was more fun  
3: he didn't want to walk with the others at that moment  
4:He didn't feel like talking (like he ever talks at all)  
5:he did want to be any where near Kuwabara  
6: he-was-not-in-a-good-mood  
  
in other words, no one was in a good mood...except Yusuke, who was just a little bit confussed  
  
"So lets get this straight." Yusuke said. "This guy named Mark-ko whatever stole this necklace called the dream-lace, correct"   
Kurama sighed, not in a good mood from some lack of sleep "Correct" he repeated (for the hundredth time)   
"And this dream-lace thing can let anyone who uses it enter peoples dreams and do what ever they want?" Yusuke asked again  
Kurama felt like he could jump for joy. Yusuke finally understood what he was saying for the first time all day.He gave the black hair teenager the biggest smile imaginable "That's correct Yusuke."   
Yusuke was silent for a few seconds. Then crossed his arms over his crest and snorted "What the BIG deal about this mission again."   
Kurama took a deep breath and closed his eyes. { I will not kill him...I will not kill him...i will not kill him} the red-head mutter though clench teeth.   
After counting to ten Kurama got his temper back under control  
"With the Dream-lace the user can either kill or enslaved someone else who is dreaming," Kurama growled, gazing at Yusuke from the corner of his eye. And hoping to kami that Yusuke will get it now. "And by killing more people he will abord their energy and become even stronger."  
Yusuke mouth formed a 'O' shape "Wow.......that could be bad."   
Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed {At lest Yusuke understands now. To bad i cant say the same thing about Kuwabara}  
"Why that..grr.." mutter Kuwabara, fist clenched. Both boys gave the tick off carrot head a worry look with forming anime sweatdorps. "Umm." Yusuke took a look behind him to make sure a certain sword carrying comrade was out of hearing distance. "So do you think this dream-lace had anything to do with last night?"   
  
  
[Flash Back]  
  
  
It was the night before, and Hiei was having a strange dream that would change his life forever Hiei grown and stirred up in a tree that he had chosen to sleep in   
************************* _  
a dragon...a green dragon...purple eyes....a girl...a girl in danger_   
*************************   
the fire demon grown again and stared to break out in a sweat   
*************************   
_Hiei look all around. He was in room surrounded by darkness from all angles. The only thing he could see was himself and the only noise he heard was his own breathing "Where am I?" a voice echoed in the stillness. Hiei ,startled, turn around to find the owner of the voice. Standing right next to him was a teenage girl, obviously a human, with chocolate brown hair cut short so it barely touch her shoulders, kind-a like Keiko but it was more wilder and fizzy, She was wearing khaki pants, brown mud stain hiking-boots, a yellow T-shirt, and light green vest, but the most noticeable thing Hiei saw was her necklace. It was a dark green rock pendant with a splendid dragon carefully etched into the stone.  
Hiei eyed the girl from the corner of his eye {how is it that I was not able to detect her presean before, "Where did you come form?"   
the 'girl' didn't answer him  
"I asked you a question."  
"What the...." the girl looked around . "How did I end up here. Where the HECK is HERE?" The girl said to her-self as she turned around.....   
  
...and went right though Hiei  
  
Hiei was too shook to do anything. The girl didn't even see him and went right though him like a.... ...like a ghost Hiei eyes narrowed . He tries to trow his arms around the girl, but. His arms go right through her "What the hell is going on here." he tried to slaped the girl, but went right though her face Frustrated Hiei stould right in font of her and stared straight in to her purple eyes. Or trys too. He grits his teeth when he realize the girl was easily a full foot taller than him, almost taller that Kurama. "Who-Are-You?" he growled at her "Where am I ," She didn't even bat an eye at him. "I was walking though the woods just a second ago,"   
"ARE YOU DEAF !!!"  
she ignored him  
Hiei screamed as loud as he could  
she didn't hear Hiei  
  
  
then she shouts up at the ceiling " HELLO...IS ANYONE HERE?"   
"I'm right here, standing next to you. Baka."   
"I knew i should of pack my flash light..stupid stupid stupid" apparently she couldn't see Hiei, and she couldn't hear him as well.   
foots steps  
  
Hiei couldn't understand how he was hearing footsteps considering that he couldn't see the ground but they definitely foot steps   
"Who's there," the girl and Hiei said at the same time.   
Hiei glared at her before turning his atention back to the foot steps  
Someone stepped into the light..... where-ever the light was coming from no one knew Hiei's eyes nearly pop out of his head Standing there was a holographic picture of Hiei , same hair, same clothes, same evil smirk. the girl look at the Hiei- look -alike with confused violet eyes   
"Uhn," the girl stammered in surprise "What...how...i must be dreamin-"   
The fake Hiei drew a sword   
"LOOK OUT!!! HE HAS A--"   
  
[THASH]  
  
the next thing , she was dead, laying in a pool of blood on the floor   
Hiei stared at the imposter that look exactly like him.   
"WHO ARE YOU!" the fire demon demanded holding his katana   
the Hiei look-a-like grinned at him "You will find out-" the imposter said taking a blow as if he had just finesse a performance "-if you live that long that is."   
Hiei lung toward the his mirror version of himself at what seemed to be an impossibly fast speed, but his sword but goes right trough him, instead, he slams into a wall, and falls to the ground in an unsightly pile.   
"Goddammit." Hiei's body was suddenly racked with pain as strands of energy coursed around his body. "aahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"   
The pain was unbearable.  
Hiei slowly slumped to the floor as his vision began turning white around the edges.  
  
"ARR-"  
**** "-RRGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hiei screamed out again falling from his tree and landing on the now fully awaken Kuwabara who was sleeping right under that tree   
  
[End Of Flash Back]  
  
Kurama took a look behind him at the black blur that was Hiei before turning to look at Yusuke   
  
"That...could be a very likely possibility." 


	2. It all starts now PART TWO

I FIX IT. SO HOW IS IT NOW. REVIEW  
  
  
  
  
________  
{Thoughts}  
[sounds]  
" " = Japanese  
Otaku (oh-TOCK-oo) An anime fan. In japan it's generally a negative term, but i like  
Katana=a typ of sword that was used by a samurai  
  
_______________  
  
  
in Reikai the Spirit World.  
  
  
[knock.....knock]  
  
  
" The sign say's 'Do Not Disturb'. So go away. I'm very busy." Koenma said grouchedly. He was busy stamping 900 papers. He already did 347...poor little guy  
  
  
[Knock-Knock]  
  
  
"I'm Busy."   
  
  
[KNOCK-KNOCK]  
  
  
"WILL YOU STOP THAT!"   
  
  
there was a short silence, followed by a-  
  
  
[KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK]  
  
  
Koenma looked up angrily, as the door was literally being pounded "FINE! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!."  
  
  
The door opened revealing a person with yellow hair, with a little horn on his forehead, and blue skin.  
  
  
" George," Koenma teeth clenched and he hisses rather than speaks.  
"YOU BETTER HAVE SOME KIND OF IMPORTANT REASON TO BOTHER ME AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" he points to all the papers that where sitting around his office.  
  
  
George the Oni sweatdropped. "Well. . . er. . . I . .ah, you see. . . ."  
  
  
"Well?" Koenma asked impatiently as he continued to stamp papers, not bothering to look up at the Oni  
  
  
"ahh. . . well. . .there's. . . this. . . ah, problem."  
  
  
"Yeah, so. What is it?"  
  
  
George sighed. "Experiment Number zero two is gone."  
  
  
The temperature in the room suddenly dropped.  
  
  
Koenma's hand froze in mid-stamp.  
  
  
George gulped.  
  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA AAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Koenma hollered, his face full of panic and his voice was loud enough to be heard all over the world.   
  
Well world's actually.  
  
  
**************************  
In Makai , the demon world.  
  
  
"......what," Kurama paused, someone, somewhere, seemed to have shouted 'WHAT' with such horror it gave him goosebumps.  
  
Yusuke crunched up his eyebrows in question,"What the matter?"   
  
Kurama looked up at the sky "Did you hear something?"   
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Oh, it must be nothing."   
  
"That little shimp, grrrrr." Kuwabara was still muttering to himself  
  
  
Both Kurama and Yusuke tried to pretend that Kuwabara was not there, and they continued walking.   
  
  
***************************  
  
  
"Gone." Koenma screeched. "GONE WHERE!!!?"   
  
  
"ahh....well." more sweatdrops appeared on the back of George's head.  
  
  
"WHAT HAPPEN?!?!?"  
  
  
"Well. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .it woke up and ran-away." George answered lamely.  
  
". . . . . .Woke. It woke up?" Koenma asked shocked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't believe it." Stars danced in Koenma's eyes. "After over 300 years a soul was selected. Ohhhh, my father will be so happ. . . . . .did you say it ran-away?" Stated the two foot high ruler.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
Koenma looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "Whaaa. . .w-where. .d-did it go?"  
  
"Well," George paused. "We. . . . . . .don't know."  
  
"Gahh" Koenma fell out of his chair and got back up immediately. "Do we have any idea where it could have gone?"  
  
"Well," the blue Oni rubbed his chin, "It was speaking english, and the only words I can translate was 'Why I oughtta kill 3 eyed stupid jerk."  
  
"Well. . . . .that. . . . .interesting,"Koenma said, a drop of sweat forming on his head. "Why do you think it said that?"  
  
George is looked down at his two forefingers that are tapping each other in nervousness.  
  
"Damn it, George.This is serious." Koenma yelled, standing up on his desk causing paper to scatter across the room. "Don't we have any information on this souls past life?"  
  
"So far we are only able to tell that it came from a parallel universe and died under some very strange circumstances."  
  
" Circumstances, what circumstances?"  
  
"It appears that soul was murdered in its dreams."  
  
"In its dreams but that can only mean.....Uh-oh," Koenma gulped. He returns to his seat , sank back into his chair, head in his hands.   
  
"The Dream-lace is the only thing to have that kind of power. And I just sent Yusuke to retrieve it."  
  
George eyes widen in sudden realization. "Then, the three eyed stupid jerk must be....." he trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.  
  
Koenma whimpered.  
  
  
************************  
  
In Makai , the demon world.  
  
  
"How much longer before we get to the stupid temple?" Yusuke whined. He, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei was still walking (or jumping from tree to tree) in the forest on a dirt path that looked like it would never end.  
  
  
"If we continue going at this pace we will reach there," Kurama pause to calculate the exact time in his head ", around noon tomorrow."  
  
"Ohhhhhh MAN." Yusuke moaned. "This is lame!!"  
  
"grrr. ." Kuwabara growled again. "Stupid. . .little. . ." [grumble, mutter]  
  
"Great. Keiko's mad at me. Hiei is falling out of tree's because he's having nightmare's. Kuwabara is talking to him-self..."  
  
"Grrr. . . ." more muttering and swearing from the carrot top.  
  
"And it's all Mark-ko's fault for stealing some necklace!!!" Yusuke grumble.  
  
Kurama thought it was a good time to change the subject. "Why is Keiko angry at you?"   
  
Yusuke sighed. "She got this new dress and wanted to know what my opinion was."  
  
"And you said...?"  
  
"I told her the truth of course."   
  
"And that was....?"   
  
"That.."   
  
  
dramatic pause.   
  
  
"..It made her butt look big."  
  
"Ack!" Kurama almost felled over, but caught himself and gave Yusuke a weird look. "No wonder she's mad at you."   
  
"Well it's not my fault!" Yusuke said. "She 'did' ask for 'my' opinion."  
  
**********************  
  
An hour later,   
  
  
"So, telling her that her butt look big was a bad idea?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But it was the truth!"  
  
" Yes. But it wasn't very nice."  
  
"Yeah. I know, it was still the truth though."  
  
**********************  
  
Another hour has gone by, it's almost sunset now.  
  
The conversation between Kurama and Yusuke went from "how many way's not to tick off Keiko while still being truthful." to "why did Hiei fall out of a tree the night before?"  
  
Kurama looked behind him at the trees. A black blur flickering from tree branch to tree branch was all that he needed to know to confirm that Hiei was still behind them. "I can't see why he would fall out the way he did. Hiei is completely at home in the tree's."  
  
"When I get my hands on him..grr."  
  
Yusuke ignored the carrot top cursing as they continued walking along the endless path. "I wonder what kind of nightmare he had to make him scream like that."  
  
Kuwabara kept cursing. "..I'll smash his head the little.."  
  
Kurama looked up at the sky as if the answer could be right there in the clouds. "I know, this is very strange.." he never got to finish the sentence because a dark figure jumped out of a tree, and landed right next to Yusuke ,who, immediately got into a fighting stance.   
  
Kurama's hand ran through the silk locks of his red hair before he hesitated, "Hiei,"  
  
"Ack, Hiei don't do that!" Yusuke yelled. "Do you want to get your teeth knock out?"  
  
"HN." was Hiei response  
  
"How much did you hear?' Kurama asked nervously.  
  
". . . . .enough."  
  
Kuwabara growled and stood right in front of Hiei. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FALL ON ME YOU CLUMSY SHRIMP?!?!?!." he screech at the top of his lungs. Which is very loud.  
  
Every living thing in the surrounding area were on their backs, blown away by the phenomenally loud scream Kuwabara had given off. Yusuke even had swirly eyes and a rather disgruntled look. @_@  
  
Hiei stood up, glared at (in his opinion) the stupid human, while attempting to straighten his ruffled hair. "Idiot."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Why were you sleeping under my tree?"  
  
"YOUR TREE? I WAS THERE FIRST SHORTY!" said Kuwabara furiously.  
  
"You were not."  
  
"YES I WAS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No. You weren't." Hiei replied calmly.  
  
At this point the other two Spirit Detectives started to recover groggily.  
  
"YES, I WAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Do you honestly think I will get any sleep with a fool like you under me?"   
  
Smoke was coming out of Kuwabara ears,"GRRRRR..." his whole form trembled with restrain effort . "All right, THAT'S . . . . .Uhn. What the.." He looked around frantically, searching for something.  
  
[BLINK-BLINK] everyone blinked their eyes as they regarded him.  
  
"Ahh," Yusuke gave his friend a concerned look. "Kuwabara, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Quiet Urameshi. I'm Trying to concentrate."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I got one of those funny feeling again." Kuwabara explained. "What ever it is, it's coming this way."  
  
Yusuke didn't look convinced. "Yeah right. " Yusuke snorted looking around. "Your just paranoid."  
  
Kurama sniffed the air and frowned. He smelled something amiss, but couldn't tell what it was.   
  
"I think when Hiei landed on you it messed up your spirit sense." Yusuke joked.  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"No, Kuwabara is right." Everyone turned to stare at the red-head who took a red rosevout of his hair  
  
(AN Kurama keeps a lot of stuff in his hair. Most of them are plants. How he does I don't know.)   
  
  
There was a long silence, no one moved, no one spoke, all of them were poised for battle searching the sky and tree's.  
  
  
Hiei had his hand on the hilt of his katana.  
  
Yusuke was in a fighting stance.  
  
Kuwabara summoned his yellow Spirit Sword.  
  
Kurama had his rose, which (for you people who don't know) would turn into a deadly thorny whip that would slice though anything.  
  
  
Kuwabara's ESP was skyrocketing, warning him to Get Out Of There. {Stay calm. Stay calm. What could it be?} Then, he sensed something, it wasn't to far away.  
  
"Look. IT'S UP THERE!" Kuwabara yelled pointing to a huge rock that was in the shape of an ocean wave before it crashes to the shore. It was 5 times bigger than a house, (or the size of a school) It towered over the trees high in the air.   
  
Yusuke trained his eyes to see what it was. {Damn it. I don't like this. This is getting more and more stupid by the minute}  
  
  
Then a blue bolt of light struck the rock which Kuwabara was pointing too.  
  
"What the HELL.." Yusuke screamed  
  
  
The sky grows dark and winds pick up. More blue lighting strike at random.  
  
  
"WHERE DID THIS STUPID STORM COME FROM!?" Yusuke screamed again, shielding his eyes from the flashes of light.  
  
"HOW AM I SUPOSE TO KNOW?!" Kuwabara yelled back  
  
Kurama gritted his teeth. {This is no normal storm} he thought.  
  
  
Large blood red clouds soon filled the entire sky. Blocking out the sun making the whole area have a red tint to it..   
  
Hiei did his best to ignore the storm and kept his eyes on the cleft. As more azure lightning filled the air a dark figure could be made out standing on the cleft looking down on them.  
  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" howled Yusuke pointing at the figure.  
  
"HOW AM I SUPOSE TO KNOW?!"   
  
"Is that the only words you can come up with Kuwabara?"  
  
"HOW AM I...grr, shut-up Urameshi."  
  
  
Again, lightning struck behind the cleft , but the figure was gone.  
  
"Uh," Kuwabara gasp. "Where did he go?"  
  
"You're the one who gets hunches," Yusuke grumbled. "Why don't you find the guy?"  
  
"Will you both be QUITE?!" Hiei snapped. Their constant blabbering was annoying him.  
  
Both Yusuke and Kuwabara gave Hiei a twin glare in the dark.  
  
Kurama sighed, this was getting them no where.  
  
  
  
Another blue bolt of light struck, this time only 20 feet away from them with a BOOM, making it a light as noon. All four of them had to shield their eyes from the explosion of light.  
  
After a few moments the light subsided. Kurama was first to peek though his hand, and the first one to gasp at the sight that lay before him.  
  
  
The figure that was on the cliff, was now standing where the lighting had struck and he/she was now in the middle of a ring of blue fire. The person was wearing a long dark cloak that reached past its knees that looked almost like a dress, with a white collar. It's face was covered in shadows by a straw hat that most chinese peasants wear in the rice fields. It's round at the bottom and pointed at the top.  
  
Everyone stares at the stranger in confusion. All of them are thinking different things.  
  
{That was quite an entrance. I'm impressed.} Kurama thought.  
  
Yusuke was staring at the hat that the stranger was wearing {Why is that guy wearing a basket on his head?}   
  
Hiei snorted and glares at the intruder {Why is he wearing my clothes.}  
  
{Man, that guy is short.} Kuwabara notion. {Maybe shorter than Hiei. Maybe they are related. He is wearing like Hiei clothes an all. Could be his cousin. Or a brother. I KNOW, THEY GOTTA BE TWINS. }  
  
  
No one said anything. The only noise was the wind moving in the tree's and the sound of thunder. The ring of fire that surrounded the 'stranger' started to die down to nothing at all.  
  
The stranger broke the silence first. "Hiei-kun.."   
  
"Hiei....kun?" All the boy thought at the same time.  
  
  
The stranger grabbed something from behind it's back and quickly dashing forward, it bellow, "Prepare to DIE!" And it headed toward them  
  
  
  
_____________  
Ghost-ku: Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho Anime Detective. . .Um, there's a fight. Manly between my sis--ah,(he panic's) THE STRANGER AND HIEI  
  
kyra: (hits Ghost-ku with a mallet ) Ghost-ku you baka, you almost told them who the stranger is.  
  
Ghost-ku: ow...IT'S NOT MY FAULT  
  
kyra: then who fault is it?  
  
Ghost-ku:...........................?  
  
Kyra: just what i thought  
  
Ghost-ku: (sniff) this is not fair (starts crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
kyra: (sweatdrops) -_-!  
  
Yusuke: are you really going to put him in this story  
  
kyra: (sighs) yeah. I'm already starting to regret it  
  
Yusuke: Great. This is all your fault.  
  
Kyra:........... you say that again and I'll make you share a room with him  
  
Yusuke: (panic) WHAT?!?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT.  
  
kyra: yes i can. I'm a fanfic writer. I can do anything in this story.  
  
Yusuke: . . . . . anything  
  
Kyra: yeah, anything  
  
Yusuke: can you make him disappear (points to ghost-ku who is still crying)  
  
kyra: sure (pulls out a computer and types in a few words)  
  
ghost-ku disappears  
  
Yusuke: cool. How about some pizza 


	3. READ READ READ I TELL YOU!!

Sorry it took so long but I've been haveing trouble with the fight scene, people are bugging me, sleep, tv, work, AND NOW SCHOOL!!!NOOOOO!! has been getting in the way so I wrote this to make soom people happy. And I would like to thank ShinuHoshi for pointing out my mistakes. ^_^  
  
PS  
READ THE THE WHOLE THING! I KNOW THAT AT SOME POINTS IT WILL BE STUPID BUT MANY QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED!!!  
  
All comments and criticisms would be welcome. Send all praise and flames to:   
kyrasore@hotmail.com  
  
******  
  
In Kyra's anime world.  
  
******  
  
We see Yusuke and kyra sitting across form each other at a table. Yusuke is wearing his green jacket and matching pants. (Does he have any other clothes?) Kyra's wearing a red jacket with a white star on the back, black leather fingerless-gloves, black pants, white sneakers and a black nicky baseball hat. Both teenagers are staring at the last piece of pizza. Yusuke: MINE ! Kyra: MINE ! Yusuke: MINE ! Kyra: MINE ! Yusuke: MINE ! Kyra: MINE ! Yusuke: MINE ! Kyra: I paid for it. Yusuke: You did not. You just typed in you little computer thing and you made it appear. Kyra: Fine. I MADE the pizza. SO, IT'S MINE! Yusuke: Well it WAS my idea to get some pizza. SO, IT'S MINE!!! Kyra and Yusuke are about to fight to the dearth when out of nowhere a hand grab the last piece of pizza and eats it. Both Yusuke and kyra glare at the person who was eating *their* pizza until they find who it was. Yusuke: Kurama, how did you get here Kyra: Hi ya redhead. Whaazzaaaap? Yes. The thief was Kurama. One of the most popular guy in YYH. (manly to you girls out there) Kurama: ^_^ I came here to see how the story is going Kyra: What story? Kurama: The one that involves us. Kyra:........eh. What are you talking about? Kurama: The story that you are currently writing about? Kyra: You mean Anime Detective. Kurama: Yes. Did you forget?   
  
Kyra scratch the back of his head nervously.  
kyra: hehe....ah. No. Not really. Yusuke: That means that she forgot. Kurama: (sigh) You are making the story look bad. You did leave of quite a cliffhanger. Kyra: Is that why you're here? Kurama: No. Hiei told me to tell you that if you don't finesse the fight scene soon he'll come him-self and kill you. Kyra: Really. Heh. I like to see him try. Kurama: You should not underestimate Hiei. Kyra: Trust me. I'm not. Are you forgetting I have author powers Yusuke: What does that mean Kyra: It means that if he try's some thing I'll make do something, really Really funny to him in my story.   
Both boys stare at kyra who is laughing slightly.   
Kyra: I can turn his hair pink. Or turn his clothes pink. Heck. I can make him wear a pink bunny shute.   
Yusuke: (stares at kyra)Do you like pink or something.   
Kyra: HECK NOO! PINK IS EVIL!!!!!!   
(Really pink is evil)   
Kurama and Yusuke sweat drops   
Kurama: All right now that...moment of insanity is-   
Kyra: WATCH IT KURAMA! Or I'll make you go on a date with one of you obsess anime fan-girls who are unbelievably obsessed with you.   
Kurama: (Gulp)   
Kyra: Yes scary Isn't it. I just so happen to be hyper from all that pizza I ate. But I still think pink is evil.   
Kurama: All right. I'll make sure that in the future I will plan not upset you again. As I was saying, what are your future plans for your story?   
Kyra: Well, I can't tell you too much or it will ruin the plot.   
Yusuke: You mean by telling people that some guy who is a Anime Detective is going save the anime dimensions for the evil fan-girls who are obsess with the anime characters?   
Kyra: ^.^;;;; I meant the next chapter.   
Yusuke: oh.   
Kyra: I got a lot of comments about my gamer, spelling a such.   
Male voice: That's because you suck at spelling.   
Everyone turns around to find Ghost-ku. Sitting on a chair reading a magazine.   
Kyra: Where did you come from? I thought I sent you to the next dimension.   
Yusuke (Sweat-drops): She's been watching way too much Dragonball Z   
BAM!!!!!   
Kyra pulls a mallet from somewhere and sends Yusuke on some free sight seeing.   
Yusuke: AHHHhhhhhhhh!!! (voice trails of in the distance)   
Kyra: NEVER!!!! Never insult DBZ.   
Kurama: ^_^;;;; I'm sure he wasn't trying too.   
Kyra: Whatever. Ok Ghost-ku, what are you doing here?   
Ghost-ku flips a page before answering.   
Ghost-ku: Simple. I'm here to clarify some things.   
Kyra (Blinks): Like what? I thought that was my job.   
Ghost-ku: Many people are wondering who I am. So I am here to explain to them.   
Kyra:.......oh boy.   
Kurama: Something wrong?   
Kyra: Please Kami no. Not this.   
Ghost-ku: I am Ghost-ku. Half human, half Demon. I would be 14 in human years. 5 feet, one inch (how tall is yusuke?) The most handsomest bishounen that was every lived!!!!!!   
Ghost-ku laughed maniacly and confetti streamed down from the ceiling, it's source unknown. Every one else responded by bigsweating.   
Ghost-ku: My number girls is 1802 999 999. Call me anytime. (big perfect Hollywood smile)   
Kurama: 0_0;;;;; I'm at a lost of words to comment.   
Kyra is banging her head on the table. Ghost-ku walks over to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder.   
Ghost-ku: Hey, baby. Want to come to bed with me? I'll keep you company (big cheesy grin)   
Kyra respond was a punch on Ghost-ku in the face chasing him to fall over backwards. We can see that Ghost-ku has a black eye now.   
Ghost-ku: Ow..   
Kyra: Pervert.   
Ghost-ku (Teary-eyed): WAAAAAAA!!!! Why did you have to hit me so HARD!?!WAAAAAA!!!!!   
While Ghost-ku is crying like a baby, Kurama sweat drops and kyra pulls out a mallet from hammer space.   
Kyra: Ghost-ku. I'm going to say this as nicely as I can. IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH ALL OF THAT CRYING *RIGHT NOW* I'M GOING TO HIT YOU REPEATEDLY UNTIL YOU DO!!!   
Ghost-ku stops crying rather abruptly.   
Kyra: Thank Kami. OK people. It's time to go over the reviews. Hey Kurama you have the papers right.   
Kurama: I believe Yusuke had them   
Kyra:...crud. Oh well, good thing I made copies.   
Takeing off her baseball cap Kyra pulls out some papers from underneath it. She then hands them to Kurama and before putting her hat back on.   
Kurama: First review is nion she says 1. you need a beta reader and/or a spellchecker Kyra: I do. It's called my mom. Kurama: ok number 2. is when yak gonna post the next chapter? Kyra: soon...when I have time...I don't know. Kurama: Next person is DarkLightAngel Ghost-ku: How can a person be both dark and light? Kyra: Because she is. Ghost-ku: How do you know it's a she? Kyra: How many guys do you know that call them self's angel? Ghost-ku: What about me? I call my self the perfect manly angel. Kyra: You don't count. Now shut up so I can hear the question. Kurama: Angel say's "The ending, where you and Yusuke and the ghost were talking was funny. (grammar?) Well, who is this ghost dude? and why did he call Hiei, 'Hiei-kun'? Continue the fic! " Ghost-ku: See? People are wondering about me. Kyra: I found that part annoying. And no Ghost-ku is not the...person who called Hiei, Hiei-kun. As for the Hiei-kun thing...I couldn't find a better last name for Hiei because "Hiei..PREPARE TOO DIE" doesn't sound as good as "Hiei- kun...PERPARE TOO DIE" Kurama: I think it was more to do with personal opinion. Next person is ShinuHoshi. Isn't she a friend of yours Kyra? Kyra: ^_^ yep. Kurama: she say's "Well, I like it. Though, you should make the ending of the stories a little bit exciting so the readers will surely put a review and will surely wait for the next chapters. Though if that's the way you want to handle your story i don't have any problem with that because it's your story not mine. Anyway, Thanx for reading my poems. And what do you mean by wow??? Well, the last thing to say is that i really really liked the end. I mean where you made the Ghoust-ku thingy disappear and especially when Yusuke asked for the pizza. hehehe. bubye. Anyways sorry if i took so long to review. I didn't have time to surf. =P" "oooooooooops I forgot to telll you. There are some words that are misspelled. Thats all. I thank you. " Kyra: How can words be misspelled? I had my mom look over it. As for the WOW for your poem. It was too good for other words so I wrote wow.   
Kurama: Next person is Shoal he...she...who ever wrote "Um, not to be mean or anything, but your grammar is atrocious. It's the worst I've ever seen. You've left out periods, used incorrect words, misspelled words, completely screwed up some of the capitalization, have the paragraphs formatted and formed incorrectly, you have sentence fragments . . . need I go on? This needs serious work! You better get a beta-reader ASAP! The plot itself is fine, but if you don't fix it up, very few people will read it. Horrible grammar can kill any story, even if it's the best one on this site. People get annoyed with it and don't want to read it." How true. This is exactly what I told Kyra. Kyra: I need to find this Shoal so he/she can proof read my next chapter. Ghost-ku: I tell you why Kyra is such a bad speller. Whenever there was a spelling test, she pretended to be sick so she didn't have to tack it. Kyra: Shut-up. I was in 4th grade so lay off.   
  
Ghost-ku: 4th AND 5th grade. Kurama: I completely agree with Shoal. You need help. Next person Alecia Horn /neko-chan. Ghost-ku: That's a long name. Kurama: She says: "Hi, I also am a BIG Hiei fan Kuramas too. I really liked the story and hope you can AIM me at moonbunny012 PLEASE do and continue story and isn't DBZ supposed to be in here TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Kyra: See. Somebody like my story. And she didn't say anything about my spelling.   
Kurama: I don't understand why I have so many fans.   
  
Ghsot-ku: Me ether. I'm *much* better looking than you are. And more impressive, good looking, attractive, masculine, courageous, fearless, noble, valiant, intrepid, gallant, reslute than you will every be .They should forget about you and drool over my handsome body.  
  
Kyra looks like she wants to die, or kill someone, while Kurama glares at Ghost-ku  
Kyra: Why don't you ask them Kurama. I'm sure they will explain it to you. AIM. I'll try. I have no idea how to make it work but I'll try. I'm not a big Big *BIG* fan of Hiei and Kurama. But I still like them. As for DBZ. There are TWO dbz BASED characters that kinda look like the other dbz characters in the story but (looks over at Ghost-ku) they act nothing like them. And don't worry, Ghost-ku does not look like Trunks. I'm not going to tell you what Ghost-ku looks like right now but later I will. You'll understand later.   
Kurama: That's all the reviews that are on this paper, except for "continue this story" and "Finness the next chapter human or Kokuryuhaa will have you for lunch!"   
Kyra: That must be Hiei.   
Kurama: It is in his handwriting.   
Kyra: Ok. For you people that are still reading the LISTEN UP!! I'm going to make some changes to my story. I'm going to change the format. It'll be a lot easier. You see how it format right now, well that's what the story is going to look like from now on.   
Kurama: What's wrong with the way it was.   
Kyra looks thoughtful for a moment then whispers to Ghost-ku and he nods his head in agreement.   
Kyra: 'Cause now I can do things like... making happy faces.   
Ghost-ku: ^_^   
Kyra: Cute innocent faces.   
Ghost-ku: ^.^ Kyra: People that wink there eyes. Ghost-ku: ^_- Kyra: Annoyed faces. Ghost-ku: -_- kyra: Shock faces. Ghost-ku: 0_0 Kyra: even more shock faces. Ghost: !@#%$^^%&^%$ER@@! Kyra: *_* what the... Ghsot-ku: See. Look at the complete shock that is on her face. Kyra: Why I- Kurama: Kyra, there is no time for that. Kyra: Fine. DIZZY FACE Kyra pull out her mallet again and hits ghost-ku's head with it. Ghost-ku falls down unconscious with swirly eyes. Ghsot-ku: @_@ Kyra: That was easy. (grins) Now, dead face. (kicks Ghost-ku) Ghost-ku: x_x Kurama: Is he-?   
  
Kurama was now standing over the unconscious perverted dumbo, poke him with a pen. He sounded a little hopefull, but Kyra shock her head and her mallet disappered in a puff of blue smoke. Kyra: Nope. I didn't hit him *that* hard. Now I have to write my story. With that, Kyra extended her hands out and a transparent laptop formed at her fingertips. She typed a few lines and a black portal appeared out of nowhere. She reached in and pulled out a can of soda. And now she is ready to finesse her chapter.   
In a chair next to her we can see the magazine Ghost-ku was looking at. On a closer inspection we can see that on the cover was a blonde woman wearing very only a *suggestive* bar. On the top written in bold leters was the words PLAYBOY. Well, what were you exsepteing him to be looking at? National Geographic? 


End file.
